Našeptávač
by Roedeer
Summary: Cooper Anderson, kterému už se téměř přezdívá ztracený syn a bratr, se po dvou letech vrací z dalekého Londýna do Limy, aby zalétnul zpět do rodného hnízda a přerovnal život nejen sobě, ale i svému sourozenci. Klaine. 15 .


Cooper Anderson, kterému už se téměř přezdívá ztracený syn a bratr, se po dvou letech vrací z dalekého Londýna do Limy, aby zalétnul zpět do rodného hnízda a přerovnal život nejen sobě, ale i svému sourozenci.

**Upozornění:** ke konci kapitoly se nachází krátká sexuální scéna, ale nic extrémně popisného

**Poznámka:** Tuhle povídku jsem začal psát ještě před premiérou dílu "Big Brother", proto má můj Cooper s tím kánonovým společné jen jméno a tvář. Není to herec a nemá s Blainem rozporuplný vztah (aspoň zatím). Právě naopak. Moji Cooper a Blaine jsou téměř jako jedna duše, jedno tělo. Netuším, jaký věk dal Cooperovi canon, ale já se rozhodl, že bude výrazně starší - od Blainea ho dělí celých třináct let.

* * *

**Našeptávač, část první_  
_**

_Ve školce býval Blaine mazánkem všech paní učitelek. To ty jeho vlasy černého beránka, to muselo být jediné vysvětlení, protože ani mně se jako malému nikdy nedostávalo tolik pozornosti a sladkostí. Byl jako zázračné dítě – nejen, že měl nejkrásnější úsměv z celé třídy, zoubky jako perličky, ale už tenkrát, v předškolním věku, byl cosi jako premiant. _

_Blaineovi bylo pět a mně osmnáct. _

_Číst a psát jsem ho naučil ještě před nástupem do první třídy – já, jeho starší bratr, už jsem to všechno ovládal jako naprostou samozřejmost a Blaine mě vehementně potřeboval napodobit. Byl velice šikovné a talentované dítě, první slabiky zvládl levou zadní, první písmena jakbysmet, a já se dmul pýchou, protože to byla má práce. Tenhle kluk, ten nebude Andersonovic rodině dělat žádnou ostudu, říkalo se o něm. _

_Vzal jsem na sebe odpovědnou roli vyzrálého bratrského vzoru, která se mi pod kůži zaryla jako inkoust permanentního tetování. Nejen při učení, ale s každou bezstarostnou hrou jsem do Blainea vštěpoval něco ze sebe – názory, poznatky, jakýsi kodex zásad a chování – a dával jsem pozor, aby mě bratr vyslechl a všechno z toho pochopil. Vysvětloval jsem to rozvážně, jednoduše a polopatě, jako to dělají pohádkové knihy s ponaučením na konci každého příběhu. _

_Takže když jsem ho jednoho dne posadil za svůj pracovní stůl a dal mu do ruky novou trojhrannou tužku, koupenou přímo pro jeho dětskou ručku, nebylo to jen o tom naučil ho psát první samohlásky, A, E, I, O, U. Bylo to o tom, aby se při naší malé lekci naučil něco víc – že nestačí vyplnit život hrami, jídlem, spánkem a volným časem. Byla to první meta, které Blaine dostal za úkol dosáhnout – stát se v něčem dobrý, nebo alespoň lepší než ostatní děti. _

_Pozoroval tvary na listu papíru jako nadpřirozená zjevení. Ještě nechápal, že to, co právě s mou pomocí vytvořil, nese nějaký smysl a podstatný zvuk vytvářející slova a věty, byla to pro něj jen změť čar a oblin, ale můžu říct, že procítěná pochvala, kterou ode mě dostal, na něj hluboce zapůsobila. Tenkrát vůbec poprvé se na jeho tváři objevil jeho pověstný široký úsměv filmové hvězdy. _

* * *

"Tak jsem slyšel, že sis konečně našel kluka."

Cooper stál ve dveřích a jeho příchod byl jako vždy graciézní – o zárubně se opíral s floutkovským šarmem Jamese Deana, usmíval se jako lišák a samozřejmě měl nejčerstvější informace a nebál se je proti Blaineovi použít. Čert aby ho vzal, cesťáka jednoho.

"Jen nechápu, proč ses mi nepochlubil. Proč se to tvůj velkej brácha musel dozvědět od táty."

Blaine pozoroval jeho odraz v zrcadle. Nejprve si všimnul, že Cooper si za ty dva roky nechal znatelně narůst vlasy; jako háďata se mu kroutila kolem uší. Všichni Andersonovi byli prudce kudrnatí, jen Cooper musel mít zase nějakou výjimku a na hlavě mu místo tmavých prstenců narostly vlny přitahující každé ženské oko. Byl v šedivém obleku pomuchlaném z dlouhého vysedávání v letadle, ještě voněl deštivým londýnským ovzduším a také aroma laciné palubní kávy amerických aerolinií. Jeho šarm černobílé hollywoodské hvězdy najednou prozařoval celý pokoj. Blainea popadla chuť rozběhnout se mu v ústrety a pověsit se mu kolem krku jako by byl zase malý, ale pak si vzpomněl, že je na něj vlastně naštvaný.

Dva roky v Londýně a zájem takřka nulový. A teď si ještě stěžuje, že se na Kurta musel doptávat!

Cooper, jako by mu četl myšlenky (Blaine nepopíral, že by to neuměl, vždycky měl pocit, že jsou zvláštním, nepopsatelným způsobem spojeni na nějaké nefyzické rovině), opustil vchod do jeho pokoje – "dětského", jak se u nich doma pořád s oblibou říkalo, i když dětství ze sebe Blaine v posledním roce setřásl mílovými kroky – a vydal se k němu. Směsice vůní se stávala intenzivnější.

Cooper byl jako vzácná kometa, co se snesla přímo z čistého nebe a dopadla náhodou do vily Andersonových z Limy. Jako by tam ani nepatřil. Po dvou letech v Anglii stačil jeho hlas nasáknout zpěvným britským přízvukem a Blaine si z něj později utahoval, že mu nerozumí, podobně jako to ve škole dělávali s Rorym Flanaganem. Matka kolem něj chodila po špičkách a opečovávala ho jako svatý obrázek – Cooper tohle, Cooper tamto, Cooper toho tolik viděl a poznal a zažil, nerušte Coopera, přeletěl celý Atlantik a určitě je unavený...

Cooper nebyl ani unavený, ani světec, byl to provokatér jako vždycky a nestyděl se říkat přesně to, na co myslel. Takže nakonec ho život v Anglii ani trochu nezměnil. Místo, aby se s Blainem přivítal, jak se slušelo a patřilo, drze ho zatahal za motýlka v barvě bordó. "Co se to stalo s mým malým bráškou? Takhle tě nepoznávám. Nejsem snad ve špatným pokoji? Nebo snad špatným domě?" Rozhlédl se kolem sebe s předstíraným výrazem hlupáka a Blaine se chtě nechtě musel zasmát. Srandičky, na to ho vždycky užilo. Neustále s otcem Cooperovi opakovali, že kdyby svůj společenský status a peníze nebral tak vážně, udělal by nejlépe, kdyby se přidal k divadelníkům a začal hrát pantomimu. Jeho tvář byla živá, tvárná, plná nečekaných úšklebků a naučených tiků.

"Tak co je? To nemáš radost, že mě vidíš?"

Blaine měl radost. Jen ji teď přehlušoval nával šoku, takže nebyl schopný emoci správně vyjádřit. Vlastně ani nenacházel slova. Co se říkalo takovému členu rodiny, který se na dva roky bez výčitek ztratil daleko za oceán a svého sourozence odsunul na žebříčku hodnot až za kariéru a náruč londýnských milenek? Na jásání a fanfáry už bylo pozdě, tak snad jen...

"Ahoj, Coope."

"Ahoj, Blaine. Vážně jsem tě málem nepoznal." Rozpřáhl ruce a tím gestem nezahrnul jenom svého bratra, ale i místnost, prostředí, ve kterém se nacházeli. "Jak je možný, že se to tady tolik změnilo?"

Pamatoval to tam jinak. Blaineův pokoj byl původně jeho, než se odstěhoval do menší, střídmější místnosti hned za stěnou. Když balil poslední zavazadlo do Londýna a naposledy si prošel celý dům, aby si ho v paměti uchoval co nejdéle, žil Blaine ještě mezi zdmi světle modrého nátěru, obklopený modely nových i poděděných aut, a své nejoblíbenější povlečení měl potištěné motivem komiksových hrdinů. To mu bylo patnáct. Teď? Úplně jiný svět. Cooper jako by navštívil byt v domově důchodců, kde obyvatelé ve svém vytouženém klidu čekají už jen na poslední minuty života. Barvy kolem Blainea byly tlumené, poslední hračky z koutů a polic vymizely jako dinosauři z povrchu zemského, a komiksy nahradila jiná četba. Když se přiblížil ke knihovně, hřbety svazků prozradily, že Blaine začal hltat biografie filmových a pěveckých hvězd. Cooper tomu nerozuměl.

"Tak tohle je vzájemné," vrátil mu to mladší sourozenec.

Ještě nedávno, možná dokonce před pouhým týdnem, by si myslel, že se jeho starší bratr už nadobro stane dítkem Londýna. Pokaždé, když před Blainem někdo vyslovil název zaoceánské metropole, píchlo ho u srdce. Když se Cooper rozhodl nečekaně a impulzivně odcestovat, byl Blaine zrovna na Daltonu a tu nešťastnou novinu se dozvěděl od rodičů až po školním dni, kdy už ho nemohl nijak zastavit. Blaine byl ve svém pokoji na koleji a jeho milovaný Cooper... zrovna někde v mracích nad tisíci hektolitry slané vody Atlantského oceánu. Odloučení to bylo velmi trpké. Cooper se snažil udržovat vlažný kontakt, který Blaine zprvu z trucovitosti ignoroval. Když nastala londýnská zima s neobvyklými závějemi sněhu, jak přes e-mail informoval rodiče, zamrzlo jeho srdce už úplně. Nebo alespoň tak to Blaine pochopil – jinak si nezájem z Cooperovy strany neuměl vysvětlit. To, že tam vydělával peníze a nasliboval všem přivézt exkluzivní evropské dárky, ho nijak neobměkčilo.

Najednou se vrátil a jak už bylo dobrou tradicí, ani tentokrát nic neoznámil dopředu. Otec z toho málem dostal infarkt – protože jeho první myšlenky vedly k velkému imaginárnímu průšvihu, do kterého se Cooper dozajista namočil a teď hledal skrýš za máminou sukní – a Blaine mu do náruče padnout neuměl. Držel si distingovaný odstup dočasně naštvaného juniora. Když ještě toho odpoledne Gerald otevřel na počest synova návratu ceněnou láhev rezavé whisky a chtěl blahosklonně dopřát i neplnoletému Blaineovi, mladší ze sourozenců přípitek odmítnul.

A když ho matka vyzvala, ať jim poví všechno o Londýně, čímž ho dostala do situace, ve které vlastně nechtěl být – zmáhal ho časový posun a skutečnost, že si těsně před odletem v Anglii dopřál vysilující rozlučkový sex se svou poslední přítelkyní, mu na elánu nepřidávala (ještě teď myslel na to, jak nelidsky a dravě ho ta zrzavá bestie zbavila tělních tekutin) – Blaine už to nevydržel a demonstrativně odklusal zpět do svého pokoje.

* * *

Odloučení bylo pro oba mnohem horší, než si původně mysleli, a večer už byla válečná sekyra napůl zakopána v zemi zapomnění. První noc doma nenechávala Blaineova přítomnost Coopera spát. Byl vyčerpaný z letu a také matčiných všetečných otázek, padnul naznak do postele oblečený a nevysprchovaný, ale když slyšel, že se Blaine v pokoji za stěnou pohybuje, vyhnalo ho to z lůžka. Neobtěžoval se s klepáním a prostě se pozval dál – vždyť ten pokoj dřív patřil jemu, tak tam musel mít ještě určitá práva. A pokud ho nezastavil zámek, bral to tak, že smí vstoupit bez vyzvání.

Blaine seděl u stolu zády k němu a byl do něčeho zabraný tak intenzivně, že si ho v prvních chvílích ani nevšiml. Blížila se jedenáctá a jeho sourozenec byl pořád úzkostlivě upravený. Límeček košile stále natěsno obemykal jeho krk, takže si ještě ani nedovolil rozepnout vrchní knoflíček. Vlasy měl ulíznuté a sčesané dozadu, rozpůlené pěšinkou, kterou celý den udržoval na správném místě. Po kapse dokonce neustále nosil malý diskrétní hřeben. V tom okamžiku dostal Cooper prostou chuť tlesknout, zařvat nebo dupnout, prostě udělat cokoliv, co by Blainea alespoň na chvíli naprosto vyvedlo z jeho přesně rozměřené denní rovnováhy.

Nakonec to neudělal. Pouze si diskrétně odkašlal a sledoval, jak ho bratr vítá tou nejlepší možnou nonverbální cestou: širokým úsměvem.

Němé nadšení bylo vzájemné. Blaine mlčky pozoroval jeho pohlednou tvář. Byla trochu jiná, než jak ji pamatoval pár let zpět. Jako by se v ní usadil nějaký dávno hledaný klid. Možná to bylo jen tím okamžikem na konci dne, kdy z Coopera spadly všechny obavy i starosti a věděl, že teď si k Blaineovi přisedne a všechno bude jako dřív. Když poprvé promluvil, jako vždy se mu pohnula hranatá špička nosu; připomínala zvířecí čumáček, což bylo nevídané, protože všichni muži Andersonovi měli nosy velké, široké, tupé – a nehybné. A k tomu vlasy husté a kudrnaté jako ovčí vlnu, rysy hranaté jako tvary v kubistických obrazech a byli nízcí vzrůstem. Když si Gerald Anderson bral černovlasou a snědou Brooke Andersonovou, rozenou Clercovou, dalo se to okomentovat příslovím „Vrána k vráně sedá". Někdy, když měl Blaine zrovna chuť o tom přemýšlet, se mu tu a tam potvrzovaly neduživé domněnky, o nichž se v rodinném kruhu nesmělo mluvit. Mnohem lépe znělo ujištění, že matčin otec, kterého jako svého dědečka chlapci nikdy nepoznali, byl stejně jako odlišující se Cooper modrooký brunet s ladnými rysy a vysokým vzrůstem.

"Máš chuť na trochu Michaela?" zeptal se a zpoza zad vyčaroval vinylovou desku už vysvléknutou z obalu.

"Proč ne," řekl Blaine jen tak, jako do větru, ale přitom to uvnitř něj vřelo.

Cooper na nic nečekal. Sundal víko z gramofonu, který v Blaineově pokoji zůstal ještě po něm – byla to také jediná věc, kterou Blaine uchoval až dodneška, aniž by s ní jakkoliv hýbal, což Cooper oceňoval – hudbu uvedl nejprve charakteristický praskot a pak už se rozezněly nezpochybnitelné tóny _Wanna Be Starting Something_. Takže Cooperův oblíbený Thriller a něco rytmického na začátek.

"Chyběl jsi mi," přiznal Cooper, když se ke svému bratrovi přiblížil ležérním tanečním krokem. Jakmile začala hrát hudba, jako by mu do těla narazila přílivová vlna čerstvé energie. Blaine tyhle okamžiky miloval – když se Cooper se svými životními moudry a zkušenostmi zašil k němu do pokoje a vedli dlouhé, bratrské rozhovory, při kterých bylo dovoleno probrat cokoliv. Vždycky to navíc doprovázela hudba, dobrá hudba, protože Cooper měl vynikající vkus. Myslel na to, že by mu dovedl odpustit – byl to přeci jen Londýn, místo nepoznané, kvůli kterému jeden obětuje leccos, a byly to jen dva roky, v nichž Cooper sice promeškal některé z nejdůležitějších okamžiků bratříčkovy středoškolské éry, ale Blaine měl celý život před sebou a byl si jistý, že Cooper ještě mnohokrát bude stát po jeho boku, aby mu léta dospívání vynahradil.

Svalil se k němu na postel zrovna, když mu tohle všechno Blaine vyznával nahlas, a zabořil se do ustlaných peřin. Věděl, že Blaine tohle nesnáší, ale tentokrát se žádný protest neozval. To bylo dobré znamení.

"Teď pro sebe budeme mít celej víkend. Myslel jsem, že bysme třeba mohli zaject někam na fotbal..."

"Ten už mě moc nebere," skočil mu do řeči Blaine a chtěl jedním dechem něco dodat, ale Cooper si to líbit nenechal.

"Všiml jsem si. Tak co teď baví, bráško? Když se tady rozhlídnu," teatrálně otočil hlavou napravo a hned zase nalevo, „skoro bych řek, že muzikály a móda, a povím ti, pěkně mě to děsí."

Blainea taková reakce zaskočila zcela nepřipraveného. Cooper měl ve všem pravdu – měl rád muzikály a módu, to proto, že Kurt mu tenhle svět ukázal a pro něj to bylo neprobádané území a byl nadšený myšlenkou, že si tím vydobyje další kus Kurtovy náklonnosti. A nelíbilo se mu, že Cooper to odsuzuje – znal ho dlouho a mohl tak usoudit už jen z tónu hlasu a úšklebku, který se na prchlivý okamžik usadil na linii jeho rtů – a neschvaluje. Už někdy v tom okamžiku se v jeho hlavě začal rodit plán, jak tohle všechno změnit, protože bylo nemyslitelné, aby se mu nedostávalo sto procent Cooperovy přízně.

Ještě jednou se na něj podíval, aby se ujistil, že dedukuje správně. Ne, žádný škádlivý úsměv. Místo toho: „Mám starosti, aby se nevytratil ten kluk, kterýho jsem znával."

"No, dospěl jsem..."

"A našel sis přítele, vím." Při těch slovech se Cooper na posteli posadil a podíval se Blaineovi zpříma do očí. Ten uhnul pohledem, aniž by pro to měl důvod. "Jen abys svýho brášku nevyměnil za nějakýho kluka, kterýho sotva znáš." Dostal se k Achillově patě a zaťal do ní drápky.

"Tys mě vyměnil za Londýn!"

"Londýn nebyl milenka, Londýn byl velká pracovní příležitost," vysvětloval Cooper polopatě a Blaine byl jako trucující dítě. Dokonce založil ruce na prsou a rozčílením mu vystoupla žíla na krku. Límeček ji trochu přiskřípl.

"Vysvětlil bych ti to, ale myslím, že ty si stejně budeš dokola mlít tu svou."

Blaine se s Cooperem nechtěl hádat, na to byly první společné okamžiky příliš cenné. Rozhodl se ustoupit, jako to dělal vždycky – ze smířlivosti, ale i z nehynoucího respektu, který pro staršího muže měl.

"Mohl jsi mě tam aspoň pozvat."

"To jsem mohl," uznal Cooper, "protože aspoň bys tam pochytil nějakej vkus. Tohle je vážně děsný, Blaine," dokončil to a vztyčil Blaineovým směrem ukazovák. Nepochybně mířil na bílou pletenou vestu a Blaine se ublíženě chytl za hrudník. V bílé barvě se sice necítil moc dobře, ale Kurt, když mu ke všemu ještě přelíznul vlasy sprškou laku, tvrdil, že ve světlých barvách vypadá jako milovník ze starých hollywoodských romancí. Mladý Burt Reynolds, jak mu jednou přiřkla trenérka Sylvesterová a Blaine na to doteď nezapomněl.

"Vybral mi to Kurt." Při vyslovení jeho jména mu ústa zvlnil úsměv, který by Cooper nazval rozkošným, kdyby neměl jisté pochybnosti o soudnosti a příčetnosti tohohle tajemného Kurta.

"O tom tvém broučkovi si rozhodně poslechnu," nadhodil Cooper zrovna, když gramofon začal přehrávat další song. "Máma dělá strašný tajnosti."

"To protože jsem jí to nařídil," poučil ho Blaine. "Uvidíš Kurta zítra, pozval jsem ho na večeři. Seznámíte se, ale chci, abys měl překvapení. Je vážně skvělý."

"Aha," udělal Cooper a bylo vidět, že dojem to na něj neudělalo. Těšil se na malebnou rodinnou večeři, nějakou křupavou pečeni, kterou matka na počest jeho návratu určitě chystá připravit, těšil se i na Kurta, ale ne v kombinaci s touhle posvátnou situací. Pak spolkl námitku a dodal jen: "Budeme si sice muset vážně promluvit o tom, co na tebe navlíká, ale doufám, že máš pravdu. Chci pro tebe to nejlepší."

K Blaineově smůle, Cooper byl zvyklý dělat unáhlené závěry a už nikdy se jich nezbavit. Jeho "pro tebe to nejlepší" znělo jako vážně míněná výhrůžka.

Všechny Blaineovy obavy byly udušeny nenadálým pohybem. Cooper se začal chovat, jako by nebyl v Blaineově pokoji, ale na tanečním parketu. Vlnil se do rytmu hudby a nábytek, který protínal prostor, mu vůbec nepřekážel. Hraně stolu se vyhnul zkušeným zhoupnutím boků a rohu široké postele zase vykopnutím nohy s umem Krále popu. Takového bratra prostě nikdo nepřekonal! Ty dva roky, které strávil v Anglii, byly nejnudnějším a nejospalejším období v jejich domě.

"Ten šatník bysme ti ale měli změnit. Toho tvýho přítelíčka sice ještě neznám, ale vůbec se mi nelíbí, že tě oblíká jako starýho páprdu. Nejsi sekáč jako jsi býval." Při své taneční estrádě rozrazil dveře šatní skříně a bez upozornění začal kusy oblečení vytahovat ven a rozkládat je.

"Tak to n–" pokusil se Blaine něco namítnout, ale byl celý nervózní a rozčílený z toho, jak se mu Cooper prohrabuje ve skříni a devastuje komínky pečlivě složených svetrů a košil. Potrpěl si na pořádek a řád, který jeho pokoj ztratil pokaždé, když do něj bratr vstoupil, to byla známá věc. Tohle chování si stejně dovolil jen proto, že věděl, jak bezmezně ho Blaine zbožňuje. Odpustil by mu snad i tu nejposlednější ohavnost na světě.

Takže Blaine nakonec jen zvedl rozevřené dlaně v gestu smířlivosti a rezignace, a dovolil mu, ať si dělá, co chce, i když klidným ho to nenechávalo.

První na řadu přišly svetry. Cooper se jimi probíral s neskrývaným odporem, buď mu nevyhovovaly barvy ("V tomhle se chystáš na karneval do Ria?") nebo střih ("Rolák? Promiň, brácho, ale to je vážně teploušský."), nebo obojí najednou. Vyhazoval je ven a ani se neobtěžoval s mířením na postel. Na podlaze u jeho nohou se tvořila vlněná hora, která ve chvíli, kdy dorazil k obávané kolekci pestrobarevných motýlků, dosáhla jeho kolen.

"Kde jsi sakra přišel k tomuhle?"

"Kurt je rád nosí, a tak–"

"Je to hrozný!"

"–mi přišlo dobrý se s ním tak nějak–"

"Co hrozný, přímo příšerný!"

"–sladit."

"Růžovej, vážně, Blaine?" A po těch slovech bezcitně zmuchlal doplněk v ruce a nacpal si ho do kapsy kalhot. Blaine věděl, že zrovna tenhle kus v odpadkových koších po domě hledat nebude. Nepatřil mezi jeho oblíbené a Cooper docela přesně odhadnul proč.

Razie ale nekončila. Mladší z bratrů Andersonových poposedával na židli a napjatě čekal, který kus oblečení Cooper vytáhne dál, aby ho podrobil kritickému náhledu a výsměchu Kurtově vkusu. K jeho velkému překvapení nevybral ani lososově zbarvený propínací svetr, ani žlutou větrovku, o níž se jeho prsty otřely, ale sesmekl z ramínka starou a ošoupanou džínovou bundu, kterou kdysi Blaineovi věnoval jako posvátné dědictví.

"Ty ji ještě pořád máš?" vydechl nevěřícně. Najednou z něj opadla touha udělat z Blainea alespoň vizuálně lepšího člověka. Vypadal téměř dojatý a zbožně hladil světlou džísku po klopách. Její švy už byly na spoustě místech potrhané a místo perfektního začištění měly charakteristické bílé třásně, ale to jako by jí jen přidávalo na hodnotě.

"Překvapuje tě to? Přece bych ji jen tak nevyhodil."

Cooper na nic nečekal, stáhl ze sebe černou košili, upustil ji na zem a zůstal jenom v bílém nátělníku. Vzduchem se mihla jeho nahá, osvalená ramena a pak už jedno předloktí zaklouzlo do rukávu bundy a hned na to v ní byl celý Cooper. Už mu neseděla tak, jako dřív, když ji v osmnácti nosíval, než naposledy vytáhl do výšky; neměl šanci ji zapnout přes rozšířený hrudník a byla mu jaksi krátká, ale to neznamenalo, že by si znovushledání se svou džínovou kráskou užíval o něco méně. Blaine doufal, že mu nezačne opětovně vyprávět, jak ho doprovázela na nejdůležitější rande jeho života a byla s ním ve chvíli, kdy přišel o panictví.

Pak udělal sled několika rychlých travoltovských pohybů do rytmu _Beat It, _která zrovna duněla pokojem, a zakončil je efektní piruetou na patách bot. Nadešel okamžik, kdy se měl ozvat nadšený potlesk publika, protože pro tohle byl Cooper se svým skvělým tanečním a showmanským nadáním jako stvořený, ale místo toho jen Michael dál nabroušeně prozpěvoval své _"You wanna stay alive, better do what you can, so beat it, just beat it!_" a Blaine se smál od ucha k uchu jako jediný a nejoddanější fanoušek.

"Sluší mi to v ní, co?" natřásal se Cooper. I ve svých devětadvaceti se uměl chovat jako sebevědomý fracek, ze kterého ego přímo odkapávalo – byl závislý na pozornosti druhých, na pochvalách a náležitém ocenění, a když ho dostal, uměl se za to štědře odvděčit. Byl to jeden z důvodů, proč ho všichni přijímali tak rozporuplně: jednou byl neoblíbený a pomlouvaný (vždy za zády), pak zase uctívaný jako namyšlený bůh lehkovážnosti a s ní spjaté zábavy. Blaine se vždy přikláněl k tomu druhému postoji. Miloval Coopera. Chtěl být jako on.

"A jak!"

"Tahle bunda, kámo, nikdy nezestárne. Zbavíme tě tvýho trapnýho šatníku, trochu tě rozcucháme jako za starejch časů," aby ukázal, že to myslí vážně, hrábnul Blaineovi do vlasů rychleji, než benjamínek stihl uhnout, „a jakmile si takhle vyjdeš na ulici, budeš muset kluky odhánět."

Tančil dál a Blaine si v hlavě vizualizoval jeho slova. Zadaný nezadaný, tahle myšlenka ho přitahovala a strmě mu zvyšovala sebevědomí. Představil si sám sebe jako hvězdu ve filmu: viděl se, jak si ležérně vykračuje sluncem zalitou ulicí, kolem něj tančí duo kamer a všichni sledují, jak se za jeho živýma očima odehrává vnitřní příběh rozervaného hrdiny.

Cooper vždycky věděl, na které struny zahrát a jakou Blaineovu stránku rozechvět. Cooper také věděl, jak svého bratra nefalšovaně překvapit a jednu nečekanou, nenazkoušenou scénu vytáhl z rukávu i teď, když znovu promluvil do nápěvu Jacksonovy písně.

"Co je to?"

Blaine zprvu nechápal, co jeho bratr myslí, než zašátral ve vnitřní náprsní kapse a nezačal _cosi_ vytahovat ven.

"Píchalo mě to přímo do srdce."

Byl to špičatý růžek polaroidové fotky, kterou tam Blaine jednou schoval, protože věděl, že ošuntělé, nevzhledné džínové bundě se Kurt vyhne velkým obloukem, kdykoliv zaútočí na jeho šatní skříň. Cooper si fotografii prohlížel se vzrůstajícím zájmem. Napadlo ho jen jediné. „To je ten tvůj kluk, Blaine?"

"Dej to zpátky!"

To Coopera začalo zajímat. Otočil obrázek lícem do místnosti, takže teď Blainea očima nepropaloval jenom on, jeho přespříliš zvědavý bratr, ale i neživý Sebastian, který byl na fotce stejně nádherný jako ve skutečnosti.

"Tak se hned tak nečerti. Nosíš fotku svýho kluka přímo u srdce. To je přece pěkný. Možná trochu moc romantický na můj vkus, ale pěkný."

"Dej to zpátky, Coopere!" vzepjal se Blaine na nohy a skočil po bratrově ruce jako pes cvičený cvaknout čelistmi po nepříteli a už nepustit. Cooper byl rychlejších reflexů a vyššího vzrůstu, takže mu stačilo zvednout čtvercový papírek do vzduchu a uchýlit se ke škádlivým bratrským výhrůžkám.

"Proč? Že by tvůj plán o skrývání Kylea nakonec přeci jen nevyšel?" provokoval ho a špička fotografie se třepotala ve vzduchu jako praporek.

"Kurta," opravil ho podrážděně. "A tohle není můj kluk, jasný? Je to... kamarád."

Na Cooperově tváři se usadil naprosto ohromený výraz – div že mu ty jeho oči v barvě anglické oblohy nevypadly z důlků, pomyslel si Blaine. Liščí nos (který mu mimochodem víc než dost připomínal ten Sebastianův, ale na to teď nechtěl myslet, ačkoliv se to přímo nabízelo) se pohnul, jako by čenichal – jako by snad větřil jakékoliv stopy domnělé nevěry – a pak vydechl smířlivé: "Ále! Tak to abych to dal zase zpátky, když vlastně... vůbec o nic nejde."

Blaine se snažil udržet své srdce na uzdě; cítil, jak počet úderů za minutu rapidně vzrůstá, a jak mu stoupá tlak. V břiše a kolem žaludku se mu rozlila horkost, která začala ustupovat až ve chvíli, kdy Sebastianova zploštělá podobizna zmizela za plentou džínoviny. V tu chvíli ze sebe Blaine stáhl pletenou vestu – horko mu najednou bylo jako v pekle – vztekle ji odmrštil na postel a konečně si dovolil povolit knoflík u límečku. Cooper byl natolik milosrdný, že nechal žhavé téma po zbytek noci odpočívat v náprsní kapse. Což ale neznamenalo, že by ten záhadný krasavec neotevřel v hlavě stavidlo několika významným teoriím.

* * *

Den D nadešel v pátek. Blaine do té doby úzkostlivě tajil všechny detaily o Kurtově existenci a incident se Sebastianovou fotkou statečně ignoroval. Beztak šlo jenom o nedorozumění – když to vsugeruje i Cooperovi, bude mít vyhráno. Ke všemu Cooper byl spojenec – nikdy by mu před Kurtem nevbodl dýku do zad, a pokud dostal rozkaz držet jazyk za zuby, tak držel jazyk za zuby.

Odpoledne strávil Blaine všetečným obtěžováním a chystáním svého bratra. Nic mu nebylo dost dobré – Coope, nemůžeš Kurta uvítat jen tak v tričku a džínách, Coope, uprav si aspoň tu neslušivou bradku, která ti stejně narostla jen z lenovosti... než jeho staršímu sourozenci došla trpělivost a vyjel po něm jako vydrážděná šelma.

"Nech mě bejt, Blaine, sám vypadáš jako kretén," vylétla z něj nekontrolovaně nevhodná slova. Hned se za ně styděl, to ten spánkový deficit, ale Blaine si je v nitru vzal těsně k srdci. Něco na tom bude, myslel si, protože Cooper měl – z bratrské lásky – ve zvyku jednat s ním spíš v rukavičkách než natvrdo a bez servítek. Blaine věděl: to ty vlasy, na něž pořád schytával kritiku (teď už nejen ve škole), tričko pastelové barvy (kterou on nedovedl pojmenovat, ale Kurt ano) a do toho to otravně rostoucí strniště, které vylézalo každý den a ne a ne si aspoň jednou dát pohov. Chystal se shodit ho v koupelně těsně před Kurtovým příchodem, když už domem voněla jehněčí pečeně a otec v kuchyni pomáhal s přípravou zeleninové oblohy, ale bratr ho rázně chytil za ramena a otočil ho od zrcadla ve chvíli, kdy už protřepával pěnu na holení.

Poplácal ho po tváři, zaštípalo to na dlani. "Takhle vypadáš fakt dobře, víš to?"

"No... musí to dolů."

"Klukům se líbí fousy."

"Kurt mě má radši oholeného."

"Dej na mě," zamrkal na něj Cooper a v podprahovém sdělení znělo: dej na mě, já jsem z nás dvou ten zkušenější, světaznalejší a můj názor má větší než podstatnou váhu. "Kurt bude mrkat. Pojď." S tím mu sebral z rukou pomůcky na holení, vypustil vodu z umyvadla a odvedl ho k sobě do pokoje. Ke svým věcem byl Cooper starostlivý, takže oblečení, které dovezl v kufrech – originální londýnskou módu – už stihl poskládat do komody a saka, košile, blejzry a pár kožených bund vyvěsit na šatní ramínka.

Ještě před příchodem očekávaného hosta se mu podařilo vystrojit Blainea k obrazu svému, a když po půl sedmé došlo na otevírání dveří, objevil se Blaine před Kurtovýma očima v pohodlných džínech a flanelové košili, která patřila Cooperovi. Vše, co museli udělat, bylo vyrolovat mu rukávy – Blaineova předloktí pokrytá černými chlupy a pletenci žil pak pod klasickým flanelem alespoň vypadala přitažlivě mužně.

Kurt s sebou do domu přinesl neskrývané nadšení a také závan čerstvého vzduchu z ulice. Že bylo venku větrno poznal Blaine podle několika pramenů vlasů, které Kurtovi vypadly z vyčesané ofiny a pohupovaly se mu nad oblinou čela. Ještě než ho políbil na uvítanou a zavolal do útrob domu na Coopera, mu je opatrně zastrčil zpátky do účesu.

Bratr se vynořil za jeho ramenem, ale nevypadal nadšený tak, jak vypadat měl. Blaine se rozhodl přičítat to prostě únavě.

"Kurte, tohle je Cooper, Coope, tohle je Kurt, můj... miláček," zavrkal Blaine a pohladil Kurta po rameni, jako by mu tím říkal: _všechno bude dobré, tenhle pes nekouše. _Kurt byl evidentně zaskočený věkovým rozdílem a ani se to nesnažil nijak skrývat.

"Zdravím," vybral nejistě nejutrálnější možné přivítání a napřáhl ke Cooperovi ruku, "jsem moc rád, že vás poznávám."

"To já taky."

Stisk měli oba pevný a Blaine si nebyl ani trochu jistý, co mezi nimi probíhá. Cooper se neusmíval a Kurt přestal okamžitě, jakmile mu v Cooperově sevření téměř zapraskalo v kloubech. Měl velké, silné dlaně a držel jimi úplně jinak, než jeho bratr – Cooper vůbec nebyl jemný. Nebo se možná nesnažil být. Když ho vedli do dobře známého obývacího pokoje, který dnes zdobily čerstvé květiny a pět sklenic na vysoké stopce – rodiče očividně plánovali několik kroků dopředu a rozhodli se dopřát chlapcům pár štědrých loků vína, šampusu nebo něčeho podobně relativně neškodného – pokáral Kurt Blainea za jeho neupravený, floutkovský vzhled korunovaný miniaturním strništěm.

"Proč ses neoholil?" zeptal se ho a poplácal ho po pichlavé tváři.

"Cooper mi řekl–"

"Sluší mu to takhle víc!"

"Přesně tohle řekl," vydechl Blaine ohromený pravou bratrskou symbiózou. Než se stihl rozplývat dál, narušila napjatý trojúhelník Brooke Andersonová, kterou z kuchyně vytáhl její perfektní sluch, jakmile zaregistroval trio nesladěných kroků. Kurt jí divže nepadl do náruče – přivítali se vřele jako staří známí a Cooper to vše pozoroval se špetkou despektu.

V nekonečných minutách před servírováním večeře, kdy jim kručely vyhladovělé žaludky, se Kurt Cooperovi nepochopitelně vyhýbal. Blaine se je snažil všemožně dát dohromady: tu zapředl rozhovor směrem ke Cooperovi a jeho střídmému zájmu o módu (byl jako tonoucí, co se stébla chytá, ale potřeboval plachého Kurta něčím popostrčit) nebo znalosti Londýna. Na většinu Američanů by návštěva Evropy udělala dojem. Na Kurta ne. Prohlížel si Blaineova bratra jako vzteklinou nakaženou lišku, která se mu každou chvílí úskočně zakousne do lýtka.

Ale sotva zasedli ke stolu, Kurt nezavřel ústa. Přítomnost celé rodiny, s níž už se sžil, mu byla neviditelnou pobídkou. Po důkladném rozhovoru s rodiči byl Cooper na něco takového připravený – plánoval si ještě před první návštěvou Kurta proklepnout, o to víc ho překvapilo, když o tom sám otec začal mluvit. Nejprve na přetřes přišly Kurtovy negativní vlastnosti: je příliš upovídaný, přecitlivělý, majetnický a zženštilý. Řekl toho mnohem víc, ale jelikož byl v tu chvíli Cooper v područí více než přiměřeného množství whisky, nedovedl si právě vzpomenout na celý výčet. Každopádně se to Gerald pokusil vyvážit prohlášením, že i přesto je Kurt moc slušný a milý chlapec.

Kurt začal o Blaineovi mluvit hned, jak se pustil do jídla. Nezapomněl paní Andersonové pochválit dokonalou a naprosto vyváženou chuť a řekl, že je poznat, po kom je Blaine takový perfekcionista. Brooke se usmála pobaveně, Cooper falešně, Blaine svého přítele pohladil po rameni jako hodné štěně po hlavičce. Pak už byl hlavním tématem vztah. Kousek po kousku Kurt poodkrýval společný školní rok a když potřeboval v nějaké historce doplnit souvislosti, vrátil se ještě i k Daltonu. Cooper doteď nevěděl, že se seznámili právě tam. Tahle společná večeře pro něj byla poučná v mnoha směrech. Tak například si uvědomil, že Kurt je až nepřitažlivě cílevědomý a víc než zdravě sebevědomý. Nedovedl se rozhodnout, jestli se mu to líbí nebo ne, a raději dál pokračoval v pitvě jeho charakteru. Studoval řeč jeho těla. Kurt hodně gestikuloval, podobně jako on, ale u druhých to Cooperovi spíš vadilo. Když mluvil, zvláštně přitom ohrnoval rty a málokdy mu byly vidět zuby. Nejvíc ho ovšem popouzelo, jak nemužně, téměř panenkovsky, vedle Blainea vypadal. S pohledem na Kurta se mu vybavily snad všechny stereotypy o gayích, které doma i v Evropě zaslechl, a natolik ho to zneklidnilo, že na dlouhý okamžik přestal vnímat souvislý tok hovoru vycházející z těch žensky plných rtů.

Stále popisoval jejich hezký a bezstarostný středoškolský románek. Většinu času to znělo mile a nekomplikovaně, ale jen do chvíle, kdy se dostal k vysněné plánované svatbě. Pak došlo u Andersonů k nejtrapnější situaci v historii rodinného stolování. Kurt zrovna zapáleně mluvil o společných plánech do budoucna – New York pořád dokola, snubní prsteny, detaily o obřadu, byteček na Manhattanu, Blaine tohle a tamto – což Cooper počastoval nejprve trpkým úšklebkem a pak i slovy. Ach, ten Cooper, který se nikdy nechtěl vázat! Kdyby radši mlčel.

"Tak prr, Kurte," zarazil ho jako neposlušné hříbě. V ústech přitom měl ještě nedožvýkané sousto – u Coopera vždy dodržujícího správnou etiketu nevídané, o to vážnější byla situace. Což si v té chvíli Blaine ještě neuvědomoval, to až když Cooperův jazyk opustila první slova. "Kolik ti proboha je? Třicet pět? Chováš se jako stará manželka. Ježiš!" vyplivl, jako by z úst vypuzoval kapku žluči. "Vedeš si i kalendář plodných a neplodných dní?"

Blaine cítil, jak se jeho tělo, vedené instinktem ukrýt se před bitevní vřavou, pomalu sune pod stůl. Nemohl to zastavit. Kurtovu tvář zalila červeň v odstínu Merlotu a očividně ho přešla chuď k jídlu, i když matčina večeře byla vskutku excelentní – zvedl ubrousek, otřel si mastné rty a pak ho v návalu latentního rozčílení na klíně pod stolem agresivně zmuchlal. Blaine čekal, až Kurtův ostrý jazyk pomstychtivě zašvihá, ale kupodivu se stále nic nedělo. Jeho přítel sklopil oči do talíře, jako by nejdůležitější věcí na světě najednou bylo spočítat kuličky hrášků povalující se vedle nakrojeného plátku masa, a mlčel. Bylo na něm vidět, jak se veřejné ponížení snaží strávit jako těžký oběd. Blaine si přál jediné: aby se nad stolem rozehřměla kakofonie hádky a nesouhlasů, v níž by se jeho vlastní nedostatek slov a argumentů ztratil. Místo toho každý mlčel a čekal, čím dalším Cooper Kurta poníží. Gerald Anderson byl stejně neprůbojný jako mladší z jeho synů.

Ze všech nejdřív se vzpamatovala paní Andersonová. "Cooper chtěl říct," vložila se do toho smířlivě, protože povahou byla pacifistka, "že bysme možná mohli zvolit odlehčenější téma než... plánování budoucnosti. Co sbor, Kurte? Blaine mi toho nikdy moc neřekne."

Kurt nejdřív položil ruce zpět na stůl a pak se přidržel okraje talíře. "Hodně se připravujeme na národní kolo," řekl hlasem zlomeným a bez předchozí energie. "Loni jsme se trochu podcenili a neumístili se. Snad už se to nezopakuje."

"Zase si píšete vlastní písně?" zeptal se Gerald a zapil sucho v krku trochou vína.

"Tentokrát ne. Asi vsadíme na něco osvědčeného."

I když téma sbor Kurtovi nepatrně rozpletlo jazyk, pořád měl rty našpulené zlobou a klopil oči ke károvanému ubrusu. Cooper se vrátil ke své večeři a mezi sousty brambor namáčených v omáčce pečlivě sledoval změny Kurtovy mimiky – byl kdykoliv připravený k dalšímu protiútoku, nemohl toho malého diktátora nechat, aby si usurpoval budoucnost jeho mladšího bratříčka.

Blaineův vnitřek se otřásal strachy. Cooper zcela zjevně nahlížel na Kurta skrz prsty a Blaineovi připadalo, jako by stál proti neporazitelnému tělesu a už nevěděl, zda má vůbec smysl Kurta bránit. Napjatě čekal, až všichni dojí, aby pak Kurta jako Superman zachránil z nebezpečí a dostal ho na neutrální území svého pokoje. Kurt se ale zachránil sám a rychleji, než Blaine stačil zasáhnout: zvedl se od stolu a ačkoliv nabídl paní Andersonové pomoc s úklidem, doufal, že ho velkoryse propustí – což také udělala a místo něj zapřáhla do starosti o kuchyni a jídelní kout Coopera. Kurt se omluvil a odešel na toaletu.

* * *

Ukrýval se na opuštěné verandě s rukama omotanýma kolem těla. Statečně zápolil se zimou. Kdo by to řekl, že ještě v dubnu imigruje do vnitrozemské Limy vítr ledový jako zimy v Chicagu. Nevěděl, kam jinam jít, venkovní veranda pro něj byla nejpříhodnější místo – potřeboval trochu vychladnout a taky být sám, aby nikdo neviděl, jak mu vzduch osouší ty patetické slzy. Blaineův bratr by získal další důvod, proč si do něj rýpnout, a to nechtěl dopustit. Premenstruační syndrom, řekl by určitě. Už tak se cítil jako člověk, kterého někdo ztloukl do krve a pak ještě protáhl vší špínou světa. Zařekl se, že tohle Blaineovi nepřizná. Jen by ho obvinil, že zbytečně přehání.

Čekal, jestli a kdy za ním Blaine přijde a čekal dlouho. Pravděpodobně doma řešil ještě nějaké neodkladné záležitosti, jako bratrské špičkování a přetahování o poslední kus masa. Jak tam tak stál a sdílel své myšlenky jen s tmou, myslel na to, kolik chyb už svému příteli toleroval. Přibývaly další a výčitky, které Kurt nikdy nevyslovil – zkrátka proto, že byly příliš troufalé pro tak dokonalý exemplář mladíka, jakým Blaine byl – se v něm hromadily jako pára v Papinově hrnci.

Ve škole si ho příliš nevšímal, nerad s ním chodil mezi lidi a nikdy nedokázal jednou provždy odmítnout Sebastiana. O týdnu předcházejícím Valentýnu, svátku všech zamilovaných, se rozhodl ho kompletně ignorovat. A tak ho Kurt ignoroval taky. Byla to tichá, krutá válka, kterou nečekaně rozseknul až Karofsky. I hulvátský Karofsky vůči němu projevil víc zájmu než jeho vlastní přítel.

Pak tu ale byly okamžiky, kdy společně v Kurtově ložnici poslouchali muziku nebo za teplého dne leželi v houpací síti mezi dvěma stromy a Blaine mu svým sytým hlasem, který byl jako mléčná čokoláda, četl z knihy a společně s tetelivým teplem a vůní broskvoně ho uspával... Nebo na školní besídce vystřihl další ze svých bezchybných sól a celá škola jemu, Kurtově příteli, tleskala...

Do toho vrzly prosklené dveře a Kurt cítil, jak ho Blaine z bezpečné vzdálenosti sleduje. Někdy byl trochu váhavý a potřeboval pár okamžiků, aby se zorientoval v Kurtově náladě. To, že tam jeho přítel stál a objímal sám sebe jako opuštěný člověk, mu kuráže nedodávalo. U Kurta se vždy jednalo o obranný postoj.

I když byl posypaný husí kůží, nedával na sobě znát nepohodlí a když ho Blaine poprvé vyzval, aby se vrátil do domu, do tepla, přehlížel jeho slova.

"Kurte."

Ani tentokrát na něj nereagoval. Byly chvíle – jako třeba tahle – kdy Blaineovi připadalo, že místo se svým devatenáctiletým přítelem jedná s kloučkem, který nechce opustit pískoviště.

"Myslel jsem, že si jdeš odskočit," začal pak z jiného konce.

"To byl zašifrovaný vzkaz," utrousil Kurt smutně. "Abys mi šel na pomoc. Obejmout mě." Pokrčil rameny, jako by mluvil o úplné samozřejmosti, která však zabedněného Blainea doteď nenapadla.

Na to byl pár kroky u něj a přitisknul ho k sobě, jako by se chtěl stát jeho živým kabátem.

"Mrzneš," zašeptal mu mezi krk a rameno.

"A ty zase škrábeš," pokusil se Kurt o vtip. Ne že by Blaineovo strniště považoval za atraktivní a vyslovil to jen tak nadarmo. Ale ona hravost a lehkost, jimiž měla být ta čtyři slova protknuta, se stejně nedostavila. "Nejspíš bych měl jít domů," oznámil mu dál.

"Neblázni!"

"Myslel jsem, že seznámení s tvým bráchou proběhne trochu jinak, víš?"

"Podívej, Kurte," začal Blaine a zároveň ho chytil pevně kolem břicha, takže mu zabránil v útěku. "Cooper je prostě takovej. Myslím, že to šlo dobře do chvíle, než jsi... no, než jsi začal mluvit o nás a společné budoucnosti, kterou jsme tolikrát probírali. Myslím, že Cooper nikdy pořádně neměl vážný vztah–"

Na to Kurt pohrdavě odfrkl – nechtěl a věděl, že to Blainea pravděpodobně zabolelo, ale vyšlo to z něj samo stejně jako drobné odkašlání, když se zalkl obzvlášť prudkým příbojem větru.

"–a tak nejspíš ani nechápe, co mezi sebou máme my dva a jak to vlastně funguje. Dost možná i závidí."

Znělo to hezky, jak trpělivě a citlivě Blaine vysvětloval cizí pohnutky.

"Polovinu svýho života byl rozmazlovanej jedináček. Myslím, že rodiče ho vychovávali pěkně benevolentně. Je drzý na ně i na mě, a tak se mi chce říct, že se skoro ani nedivím, že se tak choval i k tobě."

"Já... prostě jsem myslel, že to proběhne jinak."

"To je mi jasný," přisvědčil Blaine zklamaně.

Kurt se chtěl odtáhnout, ale Blaine ho nenechal. Cítil, jak se mu svaly v těle napínají, jako kočce, která trpí chování a využije první příležitosti, aby svému rozněžnělému trýzniteli unikla. Když kontratenorista poznal, že se ze sevření svalů, šlach a kostí nedostane, pokusil se zamluvit to změnou tématu.

"Andersonovi dnes večer postrádají všechen takt. Ani ses mě nezeptal, jak jsem se měl."

"Jak ses dnes měl?"

"Dostal jsem A z chemie."

"Z té obávané," dodal Blaine a za odměnu políbil Kurta za ušní lalůček. Slabě to mlasklo, ale v opuštěné, prázdné zahradě to byl hlasitý a agresivní zvuk.

"Jo. Odpoledne jsem pak potkal Davidova tátu. Říkal, že David nechce do školy. Bojím se, aby nemusel opakovat celý ročník."

To, že Kurt zrovna v tomhle okamžiku, kdy se ho snažil rozehřát nenápadnými něžnostmi, mluvil o Karofskym, Blainea dvakrát nepotěšilo. "Není to tvá starost," podotkl a raději se dál věnoval jeho zátylku a krku, který působil tak lákavě.

"Ale trápí mě to."

"Myslím, že by ses neměl znepokojovat Cooperem nebo Karofskym," uzavřel to rychle Blaine. "Zasloužíš si lepší zakončení dne. Půjdeme ke mně?"

Nakonec tedy místo odchodu skončil Kurt v Blaineově posteli. Ale že ten zkyslý večer vyvrcholí překvapivě odvážným milováním, to ani v nejmenším nečekal.

Ruku v ruce se proplížili obývákem a schodištěm jako zvědi vyhýbající se odhalení, a v patře vklouzli do soukromí známého pokoje. Dveře Blaine zapečetil na dva západy. Pak jako vždy zapnul televizi a nechal hrát kanál, na kterém co chvíli placené obecenstvo sitcomu vybuchovalo v hlučný, sterilní smích, aby zamaskoval veškeré zvuky vycházející ze dvěma těly okupovaného letiště. Věděl, že rodiče vědí – muselo jim být jasné, že se s Kurtem nezamyká proto, aby si společně prohlíželi atlas zvířat – ale pořád mu bylo trapné dát jakkoliv najevo, že on a jeho přítel jsou sexuálně aktivní.

Toho večera byl Kurt strnulý a téměř vůbec nereagoval na nic, co Blaine řekl nebo udělal. Nezlepšilo se to ani v okamžiku, kdy mu přítel zaclonil výhled na televizní obrazovku, lehl si na něj a začal ho laskat. Dovedl si představit, co mu asi tak běží hlavou, ale byl odhodlaný z něj nezvané myšlenky vypudit jako zlého ducha. Mazlení a sex byly nejlepší lék, ale protentokrát na něj Kurt zůstával imunní.

"Máš špatnou náladu," konstatoval Blaine suše a převalil se na bok. Jindy měl jeho přítel rád, když na něm ležel celou svou vahou, tetelivě se vrtěl a jako by náhodou vždycky otřel oblečenou erekci o oblinu Blaineova rozkroku. Dnes pod ním zůstával nehnutý a polibky vracel naučeně a mechanicky.

"Měl jsem jít domů, říkal jsem to."

"Ani náhodou," stál si na svém Blaine a rozhodl se, že dá pokusu o vzrušující noc ještě jednu šanci. "Já ti dnešní večer trochu zpříjemním. Udělám ti dobře." S tím přitiskl plné rty ke Kurtově krku a sál a sál jako vyhladovělá pijavice.

"Mhm, to ti věřím," odpověděl mu Kurt a zavrněl.

Zavrněl, konečně!

Když byl mladý pán domu spokojený s barvou a velikostí cucfleku, který vytvořil se zápalem odhodlaného umělce, vydal se uctívat jeho tvář. Líbal ho po obličeji kolem dokola.

"To mi věř. Protože od té noci, co jsme se pomilovali poprvé, se tě nemůžu nabažit." Aby dodal svým slovům na pravdivosti, hladově zalapal po Kurtových ústech a na dlouhou minutu je zapečetil ve francouzském polibku. Celou dobu přitom jemně třel svou neustupující erekci o měkký vnitřek Kurtova stehna a potěšeně mu zamručel do úst, když se Kurt pod ním začal vlnit v odpovídajícím rytmu.

Stačilo pár minut a bylo načase vydat se na jih.

Po cestě vsál do úst bradavku, špičkou jazyka vymetl pupík, pak mu jednou rukou znehybnil překřížená zápěstí nad hlavou, druhou ho pohladil po přistřiženém a světlém chomáčku chlupů nad pohlavím, a začal ho uspokojovat ručně.

Kurt se kroutil jako zajatec na mučidlech. Líbilo se mu to – až moc – ale nechtěl být pasivní, jen ležet a nechat Blainea, ať mu dopřává, jak se mu zlíbí. V trenýrkách jeho nedostatečně vysvlečenému příteli trčel vodorovný stožár a Kurt z něj nemohl spustit oči. Vizuální požitek znásoboval jeho rozkoš. Chtěl Blaineovi oplatit stejnou měrou; vymanil se z jeho hrané nadvlády a jedním pohybem mu stáhl prádlo a pobídl ho, aby mu přiklekl k obličeji, zatímco si dělal pohodlíčko na naducaném polštáři.

Strčil si do úst jeho žalud a začal jemně cucat. Dělal to se zavřenýma očima, takže pokaždé, když se mu prohloubily tváře a ruka zatancovala do rytmu sání, to vypadalo téměř poeticky. Bylo to vůbec poprvé, co se Kurt odvážil vyzkoušet felaci.

Už od prvního polibku na Daltonu, kdy zjistil, že lidský jazyk je jako horké a mazlavé hedvábí, Blaine věděl, že až ho tohle jednoho dne nemine, bude to naprosto fantastické. Udělal se rychleji než kdy předtím – Kurt ho překvapil a přestože to byla jeho premiéra, projevil až nepřirozeně živočišnou chuť přijmout všechno jeho semeno do úst a odvážně ho spolykat. Blaine neprotestoval. Jeho bratr, kdyby teď byl vzhůru, by se jistě dmul pýchou, jaké výsady dospěláckého života Blaine právě okusil.

* * *

Zahrada, která k domu Andersonových patřila, působila divokým a neudržovaným dojmem. Ve skutečnosti byla do současné podoby dlouhodobě pěstěná, protože Brooke Andersonová milovala přírodu v její ryzí podobě, milovala zeleň a její blahodárný, uklidňující účinek, vůni prsti (obzvlášť po dešti) a péči o květiny, které podle ní vyžadovaly víc než jen běžnou zahradnickou rutinu. Cooper z okna pozoroval, jak se lopotí se sázením dýňových semen s příslibem baňatých oranžových plodů. Věnovala se svému svatostánku už od brzkého rána; věděl to, protože nemohl spát. Když se mu uprostřed noci konečně podařilo proniknout do černého propadliště nevědomí, probudily ho zvuky sexu. Chvíli se omámený procitnutím převaloval pod peřinou, přemýšlel, kde je, jestli stále v otravně deštivém Londýně nebo už doma v Limě, a snažil se nemyslet na nahá, postupujícím věkem svraštělá, ale hlavně milující se těla svých rodičů, když pak mu to došlo – ty charakteristické, udýchané zvuky nevydávají matka s otcem, ale Blaine s Kurtem.

Odolal nutkání jít a přitisknout ucho na tenkou stěnu. Ležel, díval se na tmavý strop a věděl, že neusne, dokud jeho bratr nedovzdychá. Na jednu stranu byl pyšný, že je Blaine, kterého vychovával a formoval k obrazu svému, konečně sexuálně aktivní a zakouší rozkoš intimního aktu. Nelhal, když říkal, že pro něj chce jen to nejlepší. Na stranu druhou mu bylo odporné představit si ho při něčem takovém s Kurtem, kterého domů přitáhl jako kočka pohublé, opelichané kotě.

Napadlo ho strčit si do uší sluchátka, pustit si hudbu a do jejího rytmu onanovat, ale i tuhle myšlenku zavrhl. Počkal, dokud neslyšel Blainea dodýchat svůj orgasmus, pak se beze zájmu přetočil na bok a pokusil se zaspat ten zatracený časový posun, který ho doháněl déle, než měl.

V noci si nechtěl příjemně vyprázdněnou hlavu zanést myšlenkami na Blaineova nepovedeného partnera. Ráno to bylo jiné. Vstal po šesté – dlouholetá oddanost neúprosnému pracovnímu režimu mu do těla nainstalovala neviditelný budík – protáhl si záda a trup pár jednoduchými cviky, uvařil si kávu a vypil ji v soukromí své ložnice. Když se blížila sedmá, poprvé se podíval do zrcadla, jestli je vše v pořádku. Bylo. Prsty si prohrábl vlasy, aby je dostal na správné místo, přejel si po krátkých vousech na bradě – jeho hranaté čelisti zanedbání ranního holení prospívalo. Muž, který mu ze zrcadla opětoval pohled, se mu zamlouval. Možná by dnes mohl konečně opustit rodné hnízdo a poohlédnout se po samičkách v Limě. Zrovna když si věnoval poslední zálibný pohled a ucouvl od zrcadla, zaujal ho pohyb venku a tentokrát to nebyla matka ohnutá nad záhonem.

Z domu vycházel Kurt, aniž by Cooper jeho odchod předtím postřehl. To znamenalo, že Blaine musel ještě pořád spát a jeho milenec se vyplížil z postele v extrémní tichosti, aby utekl narychlo jako Popelka z bálu.

Cooper sledoval, jak sborista dokroutil boky až k brance a vyklouzl na ulici. Teď už nepřebýval na jejich pozemku, ale starost mu dělal pořád. Bylo nemyslitelné, aby ho za jasného dne strašila představa, jak se tenhle Kurt jednou stane jeho švagrem. Potřeboval to s Blainem vážně prodiskutovat, tak vážně, že by kvůli tomu odložil možná i vzpomínané limské samičky.

Mluvě o Blaineovi... V osm mu Cooper udělal v rámci bratrské smířlivosti (a taky na přání matky, která se zuby nehty snažila mezi nimi udržovat příměří) čerstvou kávu. Vždycky byl měkký, pomyslel si Cooper, když sourozenci, už zase čistě oholenému a s vlasy pečlivě sčesanými a ulízanými k hlavě, řekl poprvé dobré ráno.

"Jak ses vyspal?" přitočil se k němu a zeptal se ho polohlasem jako spiklenec. Skutečně byl spiklenec, to za prvé, a musel trochu taktizovat, to zadruhé. Věděl, že Blaine mu nikdy nepůjde na ruku, pokud ho svým přístupem příliš rozzlobí.

Gerald byl na druhé straně kuchyně a připravoval si snídani ze slunečnicového chleba (zdravý a fit za každou cenu) a Cooper tak měl prostor, aby položil doplňující otázky. "Kurt už odešel?" hrál nevědomost. "V kolik jste šli spát? Prohnal tě v noci?"

"Jak ses _ty_ vyspal?" snažil se Blaine stočit téma do poněkud... nevinnějších vod. Ne že by ho to upřímně nezajímalo. Změna časového pásma namalovala Cooperovi pod očima temné kruhy a on měl přirozeně starost. Navíc cítil, jak jeho tváře zalévá světlý ruměnec. Najednou mu došlo, co řekl a jak Cooper odpoví.

"Já moc dobře ne, kámo, něco, nebo spíš někdo, mě probudil..."

Stud vyhnal Blainea na zbabělý útěk a Cooper mu byl hned v patách. Honil ho s vrchovatým hrnkem kávy po domě a otec na ně z kuchyně křičel, aby nepolili ten světlý koberec na schodišti, protože z vysokého chlupu se skvrny obtížně čistí – bylo to skoro jako za starých časů, když byl Blaine malý uličník. Skoro. Tenkrát by totiž Cooper kávu rozlil už na prvním schodu, teď se mu to podařilo až v cíli, v Blaineově pokoji.

O pět minut později sledoval mladšího bratra z podlahy s napěněným hadrem v ruce a trpělivě a jakoby pro sebe vysvětloval, že kdo zasviní koberec, musí ho po sobě taky uklidit, takový je zákon džungle... vlastně domova. Ale černá vyšperkovaná zrníčky lógru mizela pomalu, a tak měl Cooper spoustu času na ryze bratrský rozhovor.

"Jakej je Kurt v posteli?" vypálil na Blainea bez přípravy a rovnou ostrými.

"Co?" vydechl šokovaně. „Nemůžu uvěřit, že se mě na to ptáš."

"Ale no tak. Už ti není čtrnáct. Netvař se, že si jen tak platonicky prohlížíš hambatý časopisy."

"Nevím, proč bych ti měl něco říkat. Zvlášť po tom, cos předvedl včera u večeře."

"Myslíš to, co předvedl Kurt."

"Ne, ty!"

"Blaine, je ti sedmnáct! Ty si v tomhle věku musíš užívat. Místo toho si sem nakráčí nějakej kluk a začne kdákat o tom, jak tě strčí do chomoutu, zatímco si on bude budovat kariéru. To nehodlám snášet. To ty jsi hvězda, Blaine. A měl bys to všem ukázat, než tě tenhle Kurt zadusí hned v zárodku."

Cooper se při svém proslovu rozohnil natolik, že mu od obočí až k hranici vlasů vystoupla silná žíla. Vypadalo to, jako by jeho čelo rozrazil blesk. Blaine mlčel – pořád se zlobil, ale zároveň chápal, co mu Coop chce říct, i když ne tím nejvhodnějším způsobem.

"Takový on není," prohlásil pak rozhodně a smířlivě. "Kurt ještě sám neví, co vlastně chce. Vždyť ani není jisté, jestli se do New Yorku na akademii vůbec dostane. Nebyl ještě ani u talentovek."

Blaine viděl Coopera s rozmyslem přikývnout a ihned se mu zalíbilo, jak pěkně to zahrál na obě strany. Pokud bratr i Kurt jeho slovům uvěřili, mohlo by mezi nimi nastat poklidné příměří. Na zlomek okamžiku, v nejbláznivějších představách, zvážil dráhu diplomata.

"Budu se snažit být k němu přátelštější," přislíbil Cooper nakonec a zase se pustil do drhnutí fleku. Fyzická práce mu pomáhala utřídit myšlenky. „Ale nemůžu ti slíbit, že si ho oblíbím. Víš, jak já dám na první dojem."

To byla pravda a Blaine si vzpomněl, jak kdysi procházeli bok po boku městem nebo se společně vypravili na nějakou akci, a Cooper polohlasem a trefnou ironií komentoval každého neznámého nešťastníka, který jim aspoň na chvíli zkřížil cestu. Obvykle mu to přišlo vtipné. Teď chápal, že bratr prostě bezhlavě a krutě odsuzoval lidi podle jejich tváře, mimických výrazů nebo toho, co měli na sobě. Najednou, když se obětí jeho kritiky stal Kurt, už to vůbec legrační nebylo.

Z úvah ho vytrhl Cooperův hlas a jeho neodbytné, nevhodné myšlenky. "A povíš mi už o tom sexu?"

Trochu se zarděl, ale ani ne tak studem, jako nedostatkem zážitků, o nichž by pohovořil. Znal Coopera, věděl, že prahne po něčem velikém a výpravném, ale jejich sexuální život se spíš než velkolepým oslavám karnevalů v Riu de Janeiru podobal poznávacímu zájezdu do Paříže, kterou už všichni znali z bezpočtu filmů, knih a vypravování svých známých nebo známých svých známých.

"Čekám," připomněl se Cooper, když bratr dlouho nic neříkal. "Ale tipnul bych, že Kurt je určitě číslo."

"Kurt je spíš...," zamýšlel se Blaine a Cooper netrpělivě vyhlížel jeho odpověď. Jeden kamarád psycholog ho poučil, že lidé se neradi svěřují, ale rádi druhé opravují. Proto téma otevřel tak, jak ho otevřel.

"Zdrženlivý."

Načež Cooper prohlásil, že nezná žádného osmnáctiletého kluka, který by byl v sexu zdrženlivý, ale vyzval ho, ať pokračuje. A tak Blaine poslechl.

Rozmluvit se o tak intimní věci před svým bratrem – svým rádcem – bylo nakonec až nečekaně snadné. Uvědomil si, že po něčem takovém už dlouho toužil – svěřit se s peprnými detaily i drobnými mladickými starostmi nějaké starší osobě a její zkušené supervizi, nechat se poučit, inspirovat se milostnými eskapádami druhých, provětrat ovzduší ve vlastní ložnici.

To, jak Cooper, autorita, klečel pod úrovní Blaineových očí, dodávalo jejich křehkému, soukromému dýchánku punc neformálnosti. Možná i proto byl tak otevřeně upřímný, pomyslel si Cooper, a naslouchal. Blaine byl zdánlivě spokojený. Zdánlivě – to slovo nenapadlo Coopera jen tak pro nic za nic. Uměl ze sdělení svého brášky vydolovat i to, co se skrývalo mezi řádky, a tentokrát tam cítil značnou nejistotu, pochyby, snad i nespokojenost, kterou Blaine vyjevoval jen neplánovanými výrazy a prchlivými úšklebky. Tahle schopnost odhalit i nevyřčené byla vzájemná. Cooper věděl a Blaine tušil, že ví. Vlákna delikátního duševního spojení, jak to Blaine sám pro sebe někdy nazýval, když chtěl o daru bratrství uvažovat v poetických přirovnáních, se nedala zpřetrhat ničím, nikým a nikdy.

Měl chuť kleknout si ke Cooperovi do huňatého koberce a obejmout ho, jako když mu bylo sedm a mazákovi Coopovi dvacet. Když ze sebe konečně dostal všechnu tíhu, co mu na srdci ležela a byla spojená s těmi strašně podstatnými a matoucími problémy sexuálního dospívání a objevování, slastně si uvědomil, že návrat bratra domů je skutečně to nejlepší, co se mu za větrného dubna mohlo přihodit.


End file.
